


Protect and Serve

by rinnwrites



Series: Stories from the Stark Administration [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Son Tony Stark, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Protection, Secret Service Agent Bucky Barnes, Shooting, Tony Stark Bingo 2018, assassination attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnwrites/pseuds/rinnwrites
Summary: A year in to his Executive Protection assignment, Bucky's gotten to know Tony Stark, and he finally gets his chance to protect his charge from harm.orTony Stark Bingo Fill - A5: Protection





	Protect and Serve

Protecting Tony Stark was not easy. 

The teen loved to skirt the rules, to bypass protocols, and now, a year and several days into this assignment, Bucky Barnes was still on a roller coaster when it came to looking after the president’s son. 

Tony had turned 18 earlier this year and had a number of his restrictions lifted. No more curfew, he was allowed to parties as well as some bars and clubs, and he could make minor decisions about his own protective detail. But still...he felt the need to weasel his way out of the detail he had. 

For weeks at a time, they’d stay in Boston, near MIT, where Tony was working on his doctorate, and Bucky would station agents outside his lab at night. All too often, in the morning they’d still be standing there and the lab would be empty. Tony would argue that having them  _ in  _ the lab with him was a hindrance to his ‘creative process,’ promising that he’d behave, only to slip out on them again. 

Bucky still wasn’t sure exactly how he was getting out of the room - though it was a mystery he was determined to solve.

For all the panic Tony caused, they would usually find him passed out in his own bed, or the sofa of his friend’s apartment, both places that his agents would have easily escorted him, or even Bucky himself (he thought James Rhodes was quite a good influence on Tony), but the boy liked to play the game. 

He’d just grin sleepily at Bucky when asked about it, shrugging off Bucky’s scolding about his safety, until a reminder that that those agents were dedicating their time, their  _ lives  _ to making sure he was safe - at which point he’d look appropriately sheepish, but make no promises to be better. At least he was honest.

Of course, that bed-rumpled hair and crinkly eyed smile was enough for Bucky to forgive him every time. He’d send the agents home for some rest and take up Tony’s detail personally for the rest of the day, telling himself it was  _ definitely _ just to give his agents a break,  _ definitely _ not because he was just this side of too fond of that kid and his ridiculous antics.  

That’s where he was today, alone on Tony’s detail and trying to hurry him along in getting ready after a late night of puttering around in the labs, he’d reminded Tony early yesterday that today was going to be busy, but it wasn’t until 3 or so in the morning when he got the usual update,  _ ‘Heartbreaker slipped his detail’ _ , followed shortly by,  _ ‘Heartbreaker secure in residence’ _ . 

Now it was early morning, and Tony was due by the harbor for a press event of Howard’s. He didn’t get dragged out to those very often anymore, but when he was in town anyway it only made sense that the son stand by his father’s side - tumultuous relationship aside. Bucky was still learning the ins and outs of that powder keg, but from what he knew, he really shouldn’t pry.

“We’re going to be late, Heartbreaker.” He called from the front door, disguising a yawn of his own as he leaned against the doorjamb and wistfully considered the coffee he could have had this morning if he hadn’t been dragged out of bed to find a “missing” Tony, yet again. 

“Yeah, yeah, can’t have that, can we,  _ James. _ ” Tony yelled back, staggering out of his room and into the kitchen with his navy suit mostly on, the top three or four buttons yet to be fastened, showing a tanned chest, smooth and hairless to remind Bucky that  _ legal or not, he’s still just a kid _ , and pale blue fabric hanging out of his pants in the back like a duck tail. 

Bucky scowled at the name, but said nothing, Tony had learned early on that while Bucky used James in a professional capacity, he cared little for the name, so he used it with frequency to prod at him, naturally. 

Next thing he knew there was a mug of hot coffee, sweet, no milk, being shoved into his hands, and only then did he realize that he’d just about nodded off leaning against the door jamb. “Drink this and wake up, can’t have you snoozing if someone decides to kidnap me today.” Tony sassed, and Bucky at least had the decency to look chagrined, even if Tony just looked amused.

“Call the car while I do something about…” Tony gestured in the general vicinity of his head and Bucky very much did not point out that the tousled, just-woke-up look was very sexy. Instead he gulped down some coffee, wincing at the burn in his throat as he slid his phone from his pocket to call the car. 

Two cups of coffee and a handful of hair gel later, the pair sat in the back of an armored town car, Bucky texting an update on their status to the Boston field office, ‘ _ Heartbreaker en route to Harbor, eta 0847,’ _ as he pointedly ignored Tony, who was craning his neck to see what Bucky was typing. 

Bucky was much more awake, but that didn’t mean he was looking forward to this event. Big crowds meant big security threats, a lot to be on the lookout for, a lot of danger lurking where there could be too much going on to notice it. He reminded himself that if he could get Tony through inauguration day, this would be a piece of cake. 

Tony’s phone blipped and Bucky looked up from his own, curiously, knowing that Tony spent most of his time emailing back and forth with James Rhodes, ‘Rhodey’ as Tony called him, and a newer lab companion, Bruce, but he rarely saw him text. 

“Update from Peggy, letting me know i’ll be expected at  _ a luncheon _ after Dad’s rousing speech this morning.” he grumbled, shoving the phone back in his pocket and slouching down in his seat.

The little annoyed frown and creased brow tugged at Bucky’s heartstrings, but he said nothing. He and Tony were similar in that talking about family drama was very, very low on their list of great ways to spend a car ride. 

Thankfully they arrived at the destination moments later, and Bucky stepped out of the car, walking around to open Tony’s door and shielding the shorter, smaller body of his charge with his own as they moved past the few cameras that had turned up to catch his arrival. Tony shot a grateful look at Bucky, who just nodded and followed him to the venue.

A large stage had been set up on the west side of the harbor with room for an audience, and several heavily secured tents behind the stage. Reporters and assorted civilians had already turned out in droves, and the Boston field office had their agents out in full force covering the event, along with local law enforcement. With a mocking grin, Bucky handed Tony off to a Boston agent at a tent labeled “Hair and Makeup” before heading off to get briefed on event security. 

He found Clint, Natasha, and Sam crowded around a tall brunette woman with a severe face, she looked all business as she glared over Clint’s shoulder to where Steve was chatting to Peggy Carter, hands fidgeting with his suit buttons all the while. Bucky grinned, Steve was in over his head with that one. 

Bucky clapped his friend on the shoulder as he passed by, tipping his head towards the rest of the agents in a silent sign that Steve ought to get back to work. 

They were all crowded together a moment later and the severe looking woman introduced herself as Victoria Hand, head of the Boston field office. She went over the schedule of events for the speech and luncheon following, and outlined the security plan for the day. The location was well covered with agents, and there were a few floating to help with executive protection if needed, otherwise, Bucky was just to stick to Tony’s side for the duration.

 

*****

 

Bucky found Tony again in one of the tents, with a light dusting of foundation on his face and his hair a little more artfully styled, pursing his lips at Peggy Carter over crossed arms. 

“...didn’t agree to the lunch beforehand, Pegs, you said this was just going to be an hour or two and I’ve got experiments running, coding to do.” he sounded a little bit petulant and Bucky couldn’t help his silent laughter, but hid it quite well from both Tony and Ms. Carter. 

“Howard said you might say that, he also told me to remind you of the agreement you two made,” Peggy quipped, “Besides, I know you like to skip meals and this way I can be sure you eat something, at the very least.” she added with a note of finality before looking up at Bucky, “Agent Barnes, please get our young Mr. Stark where he belongs and keep him out of trouble, would you?” 

Bucky nodded, “I’ll do my best, ma’am.” 

Ms. Carter hurried away, surely already on to the next item on her list, and Bucky eyed Tony, who still looked rather unenthused about the whole situation. “I was  _ sixteen _ when we made that damned agreement. And maybe I wasn’t exactly an average sixteen year old, but who was I to turn down my own private lab at MIT to do my inventing in peace?” He grumbled, lowering his voice into a terrible approximation of the President, “ _ You get your state of the art lab, anything you want, and you support me in this campaign and while I’m President, anything I ask.”  _ Tony rolled his eyes, his voice returning to normal, “God I was an idiot, I didn’t realize it was just a bribe to hold my tongue and smile pretty while Dad wrapped the media around his little finger for eternity.”

Bucky listened to him fume, lending a sympathetic ear, but no sympathetic words, because Tony didn’t like to be coddled or handled with kid gloves. He just shrugged, “less than three more years.” he offered with a grin, not even letting the idea that Howard might get re-elected enter his mind. He couldn’t look at those bambi eyes and tan skin and unruly hair for an extra four years and still manage to keep the tsunami of inappropriate thoughts at bay. It was hard enough as it was. “Now’s probably not the best time to tell you that you’re sitting next to Justin Hammer at lunch, is it?”

The look of pure hatred that Tony shot him should have cut through him more than it did, but he only laughed and clapped a hand on Tony’s shoulder, urging him towards the opening that led to the stage where he was due in a few moments. 

 

******

 

Bucky stood in the wings, close enough to his charge to keep an eye on him, but far away enough that the bright stage lights couldn’t find him. The first family stood on stage, each smiling their various smiles, Maria’s, gentle and real, Tony’s strained and just this side of sarcastic, and Howard’s, big and brazen and a lie that the public kept eating with a spoon. 

“If I have to hear this speech one more time….” the mumbled words trailed off, but Bucky grinned at Steve’s sentiment, sure that he’d heard these same carefully chosen words a hundred times today. Steve didn’t openly complain about his detail, but Bucky knew him well enough to pick up the hints. It was clear to him that Steve’s initial enthusiasm about being around Howard Stark had waned, as he spent more time with him. 

They both were in the unique position of getting to know absolutely everything about some of the most publicized people in the country, they got to see behind the curtain. Bucky enjoyed getting to know who Tony was outside of the spotlight, he loved seeing the quirks, and the moments when he realized all over again how  _ smart _ Tony actually was. His experience was clearly not Steve’s experience. 

“Hopefully you won’t, we’ll get through this event and th-”

 

_ Crack! _

 

_ Crack! Crack! _

 

Gunshots. At the first earsplitting sound, Bucky sprang into action, reacting off of instinct, and he was on Tony before his mind could even register what was going on. 

‘ _ Assassination attempt. Great.’ _ he told himself, as he put his body between Tony and the crowd, his heartbeat pumping in his ears loud enough to drown out the screams of the crowd. His brain hardly even acknowledged Sam and Steve beside him, flanking the President. All of his thoughts were on the body he had pressed to his chest, the head, the brilliant mind he tucked carefully into his shoulder as he drew Tony into a crouch. 

The shots were still going off, and the entire world slowed to a standstill as the  _ ping! _ of metal on metal rang in his ears and a vibration like nothing he’d ever felt rattled through his arm and into the bone. He felt the quaking in his shoulder, his sternum, his spine. 

But he kept moving, nothing was more important than protecting Tony Stark.

Bucky followed closely behind Clint as he and Natasha shepherded Maria off stage, behind the curtains and into a tent, then through a set of metal doors and into the basement of a nearby building that had been secured for an event such as this. It was routine, and Bucky shuttered at the thought that none of them ever expected it to be necessary. 

They were closed in a room, the First Family with all of their security, plus extra, and several more of the President’s staff, and it immediately erupted into madness. Howard demanding an update on what happened, Peggy trying to get him to calm down, other Agents talking through the protocol in the situation.

Bucky tuned it all out and looked at Tony, still holding on to him by the shoulders as he took in the sheet-white face of a traumatized teen, with the hint of tears in his eyes and his mouth opening and closing like he didn’t know what to say. Bucky ran his hands over Tony’s arms, his chest, legs, making sure he was in one piece, he hadn’t been hit or grazed and it was only shock keeping him quiet and pale. 

When he was satisfied, Bucky brought his flesh hand to Tony’s face, cupping his cheek as the other pressed the button on his comm, “Heartbreaker is secure,” he said softly, as much to Tony himself as to his team. 

 

*****

 

It was hours later and dark outside when Bucky was finally released from his debrief. Tony had been sent home with a heavily increased detail a while ago, but having been technically shot in the line of duty, Bucky’d been held to get a medical workup. He was fine. Shaken, and his prosthetic was dented, but he’d survive. 

Despite having the rest of the night off, he found himself at the door to Tony’s MIT lab. There were two agents at the door on top of the four he’d seen outside the building, and Bucky nodded to them as he entered. Usually he’d relieve them of their posts, but he wanted as much security on his charge as possible right now.

Tony jumped at the sound of the door opening and the frightened look on his face sent a knife through Bucky’s chest, hating that he’d had to endure the kind of trauma that left him raw and vulnerable like this. 

“Hi,” came the teen’s hoarse voice as Bucky approached. The blood had returned to his face, and most of the warmth to his eyes, but this Tony wasn’t the carefree, bantering kid of this morning. 

“Hey.”

“Are you okay?” Tony asked quietly. Bucky looked down to see that there was nothing on the table in front of Tony, just his hands, nervously wringing at each other, as though he’d been sitting here doing nothing. ‘ _ Waiting for me?’ _ he thought, but he tossed that notion away. This was Tony’s place, his safe space, his domain. Of course he’d want to come here when he needed to feel secure, even if he wasn’t working.

At the imploring look on Tony’s face Bucky finally nodded, giving an aborted shrug as discomfort radiated through his shoulder, bruising from the bone deep vibrations. “I’m fine.” He was. The pain would only last a few days, and it wouldn’t keep him from doing his job.

“They told me you were shot.” Tony’s voice wavered a little bit on those words and it tore at Bucky’s heart. 

“Only a little. Just the left arm.” he placated, holding up the prosthetic to showcase the bullet dent on the back of his arm, just above the elbow.

Tony’s eyes widened, and his hands stopped wringing as he stood and reached out to touch the dent in Bucky’s arm. Bucky shivered. He couldn’t feel the warmth of Tony’s skin or the calluses on his fingers, but he felt the pressure as they brushed over the marred metal.

“You took a bullet for me,” Tony breathed, looking up into Bucky’s face with eyes full of awe as he pressed in close, surely for the feeling of safety that Bucky gave him. 

With Tony that close and so vulnerable, on top of the feeling of his fingers on the arm and his breath fanning over Bucky’s face, Bucky couldn’t help stepping just that little bit closer, so they were nearly chest to chest. “It’s my job,” he offered weakly.

“You could have  _ died _ .” It was a protest, but a whispered one full of quiet pain and anxiety. His other hand moved to hold Bucky’s flesh elbow, mirroring where they were already touching.

Sighing, Bucky tipped his head forward, resting his forehead against Tony’s, taking what little comfort he could as Tony’s eyes slipped closed and the alarms in Bucky’s brain went haywire.

“I will protect you, Tony. No matter the cost.”


End file.
